


Monster AU [Moodboards!]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's MoodBoards [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angel Sam Wilson, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Capwolf, Dark Elf Loki, Demon Natasha Romanov, Elf Prince Thor, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Mad Scientist Bruce Banner, Mercenary Clint Barton, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire Tony Stark, Werewolf Steve Rogers, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The world is a dark place, but it is not the monsters that are the curse on the land. It's people who are the monsters.





	1. The Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while ago I decided to make moodboards of the Avengers as fantasy creatures. I have made them all into one AU. Under each moodboard is a small backstory or some info for the character in the AU. I have only done the original six Avengers and Sam Wilson. I have some ideas on other characters but I make a second work for them and keep this work as it is. 
> 
> The first chapter is just an introduction, all the other chapters are on the individual characters.

* * *

~ ... ~

There is an ancient forest, dark and full of magic. Vambine Forest.

Hundreds of years ago a magic was set upon the forest to make it a sanctuary for the creatures that would otherwise be hunted down and killed in the ever expanding world of man.

No man dares enter the forest for fear of its inhabitants. More than a bear or wolf, the forest is said to be home to the darkest of creatures. Witches, were-creatures, vampires, fae folk alike.

Beside the great dark forest lays a small town, Brindlyn. In resent years the town’s people have grown more angry and fearful of the forest. Trade has dried up, tourism as dwindled as people avoid the forest and then there is the danger of what lies inside. Something must be done. Many of them have tried over the years have failed, the failure costing their lives and mush damage to the town. This can’t go on.

The townsfolk hire a mercenary to enter the forest and rid them of their monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)


	2. Clint Barton

 

* * *

~ ... ~

Mercenary Clint Barton is hired by the local townspeople to take care of what monsters may lurk within. He accepts. It was probably some cult or something that have decided to prey upon the local townsfolk.

When he enters he finds the tales are real, and that dark creatures do dwell in the forest. But they aren’t the monsters.

Clint comes across a young red-headed woman. Her green eyes as sharp as her smile, but within them he saw humanity. The woman was as much a monster as he himself was.

Choosing a side, Clint decides to stay and protect the beings of the forest.

 


	3. Natasha Romanoff

 

* * *

~ ... ~

Ivan Romanoff and his wife were killed by a clan of witches, the Reds, who lived in the icy mountains nearby. Their daughter Natasha was sacrificed and reanimated – her soul reshaped and merged with that of a demon to be a better vessel for dark magic.

They trained her in their deepest chambers alongside other young girls who shared the same fate. Trained to be killers, masters of the darkest arts. Natasha excelled in her lessons, becoming one of the best.

A hunter came by, a baron, looking for revenge for a wrong done upon him by a witch. The man was a skilled fighter and was well prepared. He slayed all but a few of the witches before he met his end.

With so few of them left, the witches thought it best to split up for the foreseeable future, lest they be prayed upon by a rival clan. Natasha left Russia to travel to America. She was met with scorn by those wise to her nature. She heard tell of a dark forest, filled with evils, and set out for it… seeing no other place for her to go.

She hid herself away in the forest for years, staying deep within its safety. Even secluding herself away from the other inhabitants of the forest.

One day, the nearby town payed a mercenary to hunt down the creatures of the forest. She set out to kill him before he kills them. Willing to do what must be done to protect what had become her sanctuary so far from her sisters.

The man, Clint Barton, was convicted not to kill them. He chose, beyond all reason, to stay in the forest and protect them… as if he was one of them.

Not a few months in of knowing him, they were compromised.


	4. Tony Stark

 

* * *

~ ... ~

Born Anton Stark in Florence Italy, May 29th 1570\. His adolescence was during a time of great scientific discovery. With contemporaries such as Galileo, Johannes Kepler and Tycho Brahe, Aton could help but fall in love with science himself. He was inspired by the great wonder of the havens and of the art of engineering.

Anton was 47, traveling across Europe, when he was bitten by a vampire. He looked at it as a blessing at first. An infinite amount of years for his research. The ability to see his efforts come to fruition, unlike others who died before they could be commended for their work… it was worth having to change his name over the years.

It wasn’t a lonely life. He had made friends over the years, some who were burned at the stake… but he was never lonely.

Edwin Jarvis, a military man and a gentlemen, was an English vampire over 800 years old who took him under his care not long after his transformation. Obadiah Stane, a dark and bitter Vampire lord killed him. Edwin died protecting him. Obadiah set out to hunt him down too, but ultimately failed.

Virginia Potts, a French vampire born 1694, and James Rhodes, an American vampire born 1879, are his two closest friends.

By the early 20th century he grew tired of having to change himself and his name to fit in with society. Tired of having to keep up with the ever changing trends when he had more important things he could be doing.

He came out to the world, Anthony Stark – Centuries old Vampire. The people where afraid of him, but they still used his creations. Tired of their fearful concerns regarding his nature and the mind dulling noise of contemporary media, he moved to Vambine Forest. An abandoned mansion he found was easily renovated and perfect for him.

Anthony had long since excepted that he was likely to be alone forever - save for his friends. Regardless to what all the romance novels say... it is hard to find love, long living lasting love. There were few Vampires and none of them interested him. He had long since excepted this, he had years of practice in that regard. But a new arrival to the forest changes his mind on the matter. Maybe he wan't destined to be alone, but had been waiting for the right person to come alone all this time. One with piercing blue eyes and hair that of sunshine.


	5. Steve Rogers

 

* * *

~ ... ~

Steven Rogers was one of the military’s finest. Handed pick for a secret training program, excelling beyond that of the other trainees. He was made Captain of everyone who came out of the program. He led them through countless missions. He was dependable, met all his objectives, even if he had to brake a few rules. He had the full trust of the higher ups.

Missions when wrong sometimes. It was to be expected. But his team always worked everything out in the end. Until they didn’t.

Reports of large beasts attacking a remote base, the animals were said to be likely the results of experiments. They didn’t get all the information, they didn’t know what they were up against. It was the base itself that was experimenting on this beasts, to see if they could be weaponized by the military. The beasts were Werewolves, larger than legends said they would be, faster and stronger. They had to be near 9-10 feet tall standing on their hind legs.

They didn’t have the equipment to deal with this.

The team did the best they could. But in the end it wasn’t good enough. They had to fall back, retreat. But the beasts were too fast. Steve did what he could to defend his men.

It was only later he realized one of the beasts had scratched him. It happens sometimes, you don’t notice injures with all the Adrenalin cursing though your veins. He took himself straight to medical.

But there was nothing they could do for him.

Night after night his symptoms kept getting worse. The doctors locked him in an isolation room, no windows. He waited for his sentence. He knew they were going to kill him, there was no other choice. It was for everyone’s safety.

When the day came for his end the transferred him to a secure room with plenty of spaces for his executioner to hide and stay safe. He had wondered how they would do it, who would do it. Never in his worst nightmares would he have thought they would send in his best friend, his brother in all but blood. Bucky carried a single gun with what he guessed to be silver bullets. His face cold and shut off from him, but there was no mistaking the red of his eyes or the tear tracks down his cheeks.

Steve dropped to his knees not wanting it to be harder than it has to be for either of them. Bucky shot him, but he didn’t die. Instead he transformed. He remembers nothing after that. He woke up near a river, covered in blood and Bucky’s severed arm by his side… but no Bucky. Looking at the arm, he understands somewhere in his mind that Bucky was likely dead.

He killed Bucky. He was now a monster of the military’s making… and if Bucky couldn’t kill him, nothing probably could.

He traveled America, looking for some secluded place to hide himself from the world. From the military that would try to kill him again and fail… leading to more deaths. No. He can’t allow any more deaths. So he keeps moving until he finds a place. A dark forest.

He builds himself a cabin near a lake within the forest. And hides himself away… even from the other monsters in the woods. Until he meets a Vampire who won’t take no for an answer. Who is set about convening him that he is not a monster, that none of them here are. He tries to push the guy away for his own good, but ends up falling for him. Hard.


	6. Bruce Banner

 

* * *

~ ... ~

Dr Bruce Banner has been trying to solve a question long since given up on. People think that there is not answer, no cure. But Bruce knows they are wrong, he can feel it. They are so close.

He thinks he knows how to get the answer, where to find it. He has heard tell of an ancient forest, dark and mysterious. Dangerous. There are stories of witches and monsters, of demonic castles. No one who enters the forest and comes back alive, not at least without coming back changed. But maybe that’s what’s needed. How many problems are solved by looking at it from a new perspective?


	7. Sam Wilson

 

* * *

~ ... ~

Sam Wilson served near three and a half years of active service in the Air Force before watching his partner, his best friend, get shot down from the sky.

He is discharged and sent home. He struggles to move on. It should have been him.

Unused to being one place for long due to the military he decides to travel, hopping it will help him find his feet again. He hears tell of an old forest with an ancient temple, one where you can commune with those past. He doesn’t know if he really believes in such things, but the tales he hears of the forest… of the magic it is rumored to hold… maybe there might be something to it. He is warned about entering the forest, but the promise of saying goodbye to Riley is too great.

He goes before the temple. He says his apologies and asks for forgiveness… for a way to atone. The next morning he wakes up with wings and an ability to understand birds.


	8. Thor

 

* * *

~ ... ~

Thor is the elfin prince. He is one of the few of his people who wonder out from the elfin kingdom in the deep center of the forest. His adoptive brother Loki is one of the moon fae, a dark elf, hailing for the felled woods on the north.

Thor’s hammer is made from a rare metal gifted by the mother of the lands, where the sisters dance along the father tides.


End file.
